Maybe We Could Find New Ways To Fall Apart
by itsjustafantasyfortwo
Summary: Kurtbastian Au. In a world where you find your soul mate at first touch, what happens when you find out that your worst enemy could be your true love?
1. Chapter 1: Realisations

Maybe We Could Find New Ways To Fall Apart.

Chapter one: Realisations.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I owned Glee, it would air at a much later time and probably on HBO.

Rating – T, probably eventual M.

A/N: Hey! This is my first attempt to write anything in years, so I'm sorry if I'm a bit rusty, this was just an idea that wouldn't go away. So please read and review.

….

They say you just know; when you touched them, you know. They were your soul mate, your other half; the person you were _meant_ to be with. It was different for everybody: for some it was like butterflies, like falling in love a million times over; for others, it was like a cold, hard slap to reality.

You just felt it.

And Kurt felt it, _by god,_ he felt it.

No.

This was not happening.

Fuck.

…

Kurt had always dreamed about his soul mate, ever since he was young, dreaming of a Disney prince type, to come and take him away from dreary Ohio and sweep him off his feet. You see, Kurt had always known he was gay, and he was proud of it; proud of who he was. And even after a few bumps and bruises along the road, he had the full support of his family and friends, including his new step-brother, Finn, and his soul mate (and Kurt's best friend), Rachel. He couldn't help but feel a little left out when his friends were finding their soul mates. First it was Finn and Rachel, then Tina and Mike, and now more recently, Santana and Brittany. They just looked so damn _happy _all the time, making plans with each other, and leaving Kurt on the sidelines. Then Blaine came along.

In all areas, Blaine fit Kurt's Disney prince fantasy to a T. He was polite, had a great sense of humor, was courageous, and just an all around gentlemen. Not to mention that he was absolutely _gorgeous_. The only problem was that he wasn't _Kurt's_ soul mate. They had known since Blaine first grabbed his hand in the halls of Dalton Academy. Yes, they were happy together, and very much in love, but Kurt couldn't help think that something was always missing, some spark between them, igniting a fire within him, to make him forget the world and just _feel._

One person not lacking to stir a fire within him, for all the wrong reasons, was one Sebastian Smythe. He continued to try to steal Kurt's boyfriend, and insult his face and his clothing choices. _Just because he looks like he gets dressed in the dark, that stupid smirky little meerkat_, Kurt would think to himself.

So when Sebastian Smythe walked into the Lima Bean one day after school, as Kurt was getting his Wednesday after school caffeine rush, he found himself not in the best of moods. Usually Blaine accompanied him, but he was rehearsing for yet another duet with Rachel, so he was riding solo for the moment. _Was he always here?_ Kurt wondered to himself. _S__urely there were other coffee shops closer to Dalton. I should know, I went there for six months!_ Kurt tried his best to ignore him, which was difficult when he took the seat across from him.

"Hey there, Gayface," Sebastian greeted him, a crude smirk dancing across his lips. "where's your tub o' gel boyfriend? Finally got sick of looking at you and went off to find a real man?" Sebastian asked, sipping his macchiato.

Kurt glared at him. "Oh joy, it's you, I almost couldn't see you over your giant ego. And it's none of your business where Blaine is." Kurt replied, sarcasm heavy in his voice.

"Don't be so glum, Gayface; I see you got a great deal on your clothes from the JC Penney womens department this week," Sebastian teased, gesturing to Kurt's outfit.

"Listen," Kurt bit back sharply. "I'm _sick _of this. Of you insulting my clothes and calling me a girl with your smirky meerkat face, and your boyfriend-stealing agenda. So just please, leave me alone before I do something I really regret."

"Oh, don't get your panties in a bunch, Hummel." Sebastian waved him off, not believing Kurt for a second. "What? Is baby gonna c-" SMACK. Kurt slapped him hard across the face; the sound reverberated off the wall. Both males stared at one another, too shocked to speak after such a movement.

Kurt stalled, catching his breath and trying to form words, but nothing was coming out. This was it. The feeling he had been waiting for all his life. Rachel had tried to explain what it was like, how it felt for her, but she hadn't prepared him for _this_. It was like little electric shocks had taken over his whole body, bringing his very skin to life; making him feel real, feel significant for the very first time. It was an adrenaline rush, taking away his ability to move and to think, and all he could do was feel.

This was how he was supposed to feel with Blaine...but it wasn't. Not even close.

By the look on Sebastian's face, he wasn't expecting this either. He was staring into the distance with a strange look on his face, fingertips ghosting the spot on his cheek where Kurt had slapped him. Both of the boys only came out of these semi-trances as the manager of the Lima Bean came over, snapping at them to leave the premises, violence here was not condoned. They were ushered out into the parking lot, and Kurt and Sebastian finally stopped to look at each other. Kurt could see the passion burning in

Sebastian's eyes, and at that moment, they both knew what the other was feeling. It was incredulous, the bond that had developed from just one touch. They had both felt it, the rush of electricity thrumming through them, making them feel complete, like two halves of a whole. It was what Kurt had always wanted, and never expected, not in Ohio at least. It was what Sebastian never wanted at all. He had always wanted heat, passion, nameless faceless men he'd picked up at Scandals, but now this feeling was here, he never wanted to let it go.

It was love at first touch.

The only problem was that Kurt and Sebastian both hated each other.

Fuck.

….


	2. Chapter 2:Denial is not a river in Egypt

Maybe We Could Find New Ways To Fall Apart.

Chapter two: Denial is not a river in Egypt.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I owned Glee, it would air at a much later time and probably on HBO.

Rating – T, probably eventual M.

A/N: Oh my gosh, thank you for all the super nice reviews! What do you think, should I continue this? For anyone wondering, the title of this is from We Are Young by Fun. It's an amazing song, so go listen. Oh, and, for the sake of this fic, though it's AU, it still progresses as season three does. So general spoilers up to Yes/No so far time frame wise.

Also, I would have had this up a few days ago, but I've had the mother of all writers block. I'll try to update once, maybe twice a week, hopefully. This is also un-beta'd so far, so if there are any grammar mistakes feel free to correct me. I'm looking for a beta, so if you're interested, let me know!

Anyways, this has been a monster of an author's note, so on with the story. Please read and review, I love you all. 3

….

They say it's hard to stay away from your soul mate once you find them. It was some unexplainable force that drew you to that one person, binding you together and keeping you close to each other, no matter how far away you were. They said you could _feel _whatever the other was feeling, and could tell when when they were close; you felt their pain, and sorrow, and joy. You were a part of them, whether you wanted it or not.

….

Maybe if he ignored it, pretended it never happened, it would go away. This couldn't be right; it had to be god (if there was one) or fate's way of screwing with him.

Sebastian Smythe could _not _be his soul mate.

He refused to accept it.

He'd even begun avoiding going to the Lima Bean, much to his displeasure, as he _loved _his coffee. He couldn't avoid it today though. It was Wednesday, and that meant his weekly coffee date with Blaine.

Blaine.

He couldn't tell Blaine. How would he understand?

What would he think? The very boy who had harassed and insulted them just one week ago was now irrevocably tied to Kurt in the worst of ways. How could he tell Blaine he found his soul mate, and it was _him? _How was he to explain the one person he was meant to be with was _Sebastian Smythe?_

As they sat in the coffee shop, chatting amicably and discussing the daily goings-on of the New Directions, (apparently the sexual tension between Sam and Mercedes these days was unbearable), and Mr. Schue's recent engagement to his soul mate, Emma, the guidance counsellor, Kurt had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew Sebastian was there, _felt _his presence before he saw him; a soft aching pulling in his chest, his heart racing, skipping beats like crazy. He closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath in an attempt to say calm, keeping up pretenses for Blaine's sake, like nothing had changed.

Nothing **had **changed, as far as Blaine knew.

After a moment, Kurt was calm, or at least he appeared to be. Inside he was an emotional wreck. His head and heart telling him two different things. His stomach fluttered wildly with nerves as Sebastian took the empty seat at their table. Cerulean eyes met green as the two boys finally look at each other.

Kurt knew how stupid he must have looked, just staring, especially at a person he was allegedly supposed to hate, but he couldn't help himself. Blaine greeted Sebastian cheerfully, and Kurt wanted to say something, _anything,_ to break this awful silence between them. He wanted to be his usual, sarcastic, bitchy self, and insult the taller boy's hair, or his teeth, or the arrogant persona he usually carried. But he couldn't. Suddenly, the way Sebastian smirked was endearing; his arrogant confidence was strangely sexy, and Kurt just wanted to run his fingers through his carefully styled hair.

Sebastian stared at Kurt with a strange, distant look on his face, unshed tears glistening in his eyes. _This really wasn't a game,_ he thought. _Well not anymore. _He never knew how much he wanted this, craved this feeling, ofedare-he-say-it, _love_.He was _in love_with Kurt Hummel. In love with his beautiful pale skin, his fiery blue-grey eyes, his fantastic sense of style, even the way he throws insults in his face. In every aspect of his life, Kurt Hummel was passionate, and Sebastian _loved it._

They continued to stare at each other in this manner, brought back to reality only by the harsh tone of

Blaine's phone, the ringing shrill in their ears. Kurt jumped at the noise, it surprising him, Sebastian chuckling softly at Kurt's actions. Blaine answered his phone, sending a confused glance in Sebastian's direction. It was Rachel, who immediately began yabbering on about 'their impending duet for regionals'.

"I'll be right back, babe." Blaine sighed, rolling his eyes at Rachel's words as he stepped outside to take his call. Upon Blaine's exit, Kurt turned back to look at Sebastian again, and froze. He was looking at him like there was no one else in the room, like the pale boy was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Kurt was terrified.

"K-kurt, I-I..." his voice broke. It seemed like he was trying to hold back tears. Kurt had never seen the taller boy like this before. "_Kurt_…" he let out shakily, _desperately, _as if he was clinging to his name like a lifeline, a single tear slipping down his cheek in the process. He'd never felt like this before, like he _needed_someone, needed them so much it was overwhelming. He was used to _wanting, _to steamy exchanges with strangers in bars and clubs, but now it was as if he depended on Kurt, with every fiber of his being reaching out to him, wanting to touch him, kiss him, be his_fucking everything_. It was the most petrifying thing he had ever felt. He could tell the other boy felt it too; the urgent need to be close to one another.

Kurt dropped his gaze down to his almost-empty coffee cup, sighing softly. "You've never called me that before. Called me Kurt." He managed to whisper, almost silently. If Sebastian wasn't listening closely, waiting for some sort of reaction from him, he wouldn't have heard it at all. Running his fingers through his meticulously coiffed hair, Kurt pulled his lips together in a small smile, still not looking at the boy sat across from him. He gently extended his hand and placed it hesitantly over Sebastian's on the table, both of them feeling the electricity, the adrenaline pumping through them from just that simple touch, like this was _meant to be_, like it was home.

Both Sebastian and Kurt opened their mouths to speak, their eyes locking, as the bell above the door tinkled, signaling Blaine's reentry. Sighing dejectedly, Kurt snatched his hand away as if it were on fire, and faked an affectionate grin at his boyfriend as he slumped back down at their table. "What's wrong, honey?" he asked.

Blaine took a sip of his coffee. "Oh it's just Rachel again. You know how she gets. I love her and everything; she's like the sister I never had. but she's just so…." He sighed. "Damn _exhausting_! Regionals are only in a month, and she's demanding that we add yet another practice session a week for our duet. We already have three!" Pausing, Blaine looked at his boyfriend, who was nodding sympathetically.

"Don't worry," Kurt replied. "I'll get Finn to take her to distract her with something or other. A fancy dinner might butter her up enough to get her to cancel on of your rehearsals." With this, Blaine chippered up slightly, grinning. "Anyway, what were you two talking about while I was gone?"

Kurt gulped nervously as Sebastian smirked at him from across the table (_stupid attractive smirk)_, looked at Blaine and retorted. "Kurt here was just saying how he thought another trip to Scandals was in order." Blaine chuckled, and agreed straight away. It was a place where he could be himself, no judgment from anyone. Sebastian locked eyes with Kurt and raised his eyebrows in suggestion.

Kurt guessed he was going to Scandals, then.


	3. Chapter 3: Dream a little dream

Maybe We Could Find New Ways To Fall Apart.

Chapter three: Dream a little dream

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I owned Glee, it would air at a much later time and probably on HBO.

Rating – Rating has changed to M, for obvious reasons. There's some gratuitous self-love in this chapter, hint-hint.

A/N: This has got way more reviews and alerts than I thought it would have! I love that you're all enjoying reading this, so thank you! I'm really sorry it took so long to get up, I've been ridiculously busy, and with the craziness of the Olympics and the Jubilee and everything, I've not had the energy to update. I was awake at 5am this morning to go see the Olympic torch, but it was great!

Rating has changed to M, so I'm sorry if that bothers anyone. It's my first time writing anything like this, so please bear with me. Reviews would be amazing, and constructive criticism is welcomed. Please let me know if you spot any grammar mistakes etc. I want to know what you think! Anyway, on with chapter three.

…..

Kurt Hummel couldn't sleep. All at once, he had a million and one thoughts swirling through his brain, and they all seemed to center around his love life. Kurt had once thought that he'd never find anybody; at least not until he graduated high school and moved to New York. Now he had two boys vying for his affections and he had zero idea on how to handle it.

The thought most prominent in his mind was Blaine. Blaine, who had been his rock ever since they met; his best friend, his confidante, and now his loving boyfriend. It would tear Blaine apart to tell him about Sebastian, and he couldn't do that to him. It should be simple, right? Blaine loved him and he loved Blaine, right? So why was this all so hard?

Shaking his head, Kurt tried to rid himself of his doubts, but they were there, staring at him; cold and hard, ironically like a slap in the face. He _did _love Blaine, didn't he? Of course he did. But the more the slim boy thought about it, the more he tried to hold on to that feeling of the love he felt for his boyfriend, one word kept popping into his mind. _Sebastian. _How could he feel like this, like he was being torn in two, desperately trying to cling onto Blaine, while his whole body protested?

_He's not meant for you. _He tried to tell himself. _You'll never love him like he needs you to. He's never going to be yours, not the way either of you need. You're not meant for him. You need to let go._

Blaine had kissed him goodbye on his doorstep, ever the gentleman, after driving him home from the Lima Bean that evening. It was sweet, loving, everything his boyfriend was, but it felt _wrong_, making his stomach clench and forcing him to hold back tears. He had to carry on like nothing was wrong, like his heart didn't beat that little bit faster when he thought of one Sebastian Smythe, like his stomach didn't flutter and his skin didn't tingle as he imagined the taller boy's touch; his kiss, the way their bodies would intertwine perfectly and just _fit,_ as if they were made for one another, two pieces of some cosmic puzzle.

Kurt wondered, as he lay in bed trying to sleep, his mind plagued with thoughts, whether this was how Sebastian felt too, about him. When they are at the Lima Bean earlier in the day, Kurt swore he could _feel_ Sebastian, feel his emotions, knowing exactly how he felt without so much as a glance at him. He wished he know how the boy was feeling right now, if he was lying in bed awake, remembering the euphoria they had felt, from one simple touch (well, a slap if you were being pedantic about it), that had changed _everything_. He wondered if he had kissed anyone in the last week, whether he had the same reaction as Kurt did when Blaine kissed him.

_What would it feel like if Sebastian kissed him?_

God, Kurt was screwed.

….

Two hours away in Westerville, the boy in question was also wide awake, laying back in his one hundred percent Egyptian cotton sheets (no expense was spared in the Smythe household), spouting off a similar internal monologue.

_I never wanted this. _He reminded himself. _Never thought I would need this. Need somebody. _

Sebastian Smythe didn't rely on anyone. People would only let you down in the end. He chose not to get close to people, because if you were distant, without feeling, you would never get hurt. He would never get hurt again. Relationships were for suckers.

Except now he couldn't get a certain blue-eyed boy out of his head. His heart was doing strange flip-flops and his breathing turned shallow, just picturing the slim fashionista in his mind. _ How could I ever have insulted the way he dresses. He's beautiful. _

But Kurt was still with Blaine. Stupid fucking gel-helmet Anderson. The athletic boy tried to remember why he'd gone after him in the first place, when Kurt was sat beside him, with his impeccable style and sharp wit, giving as good as he got. _Oh, I bet he would._

His eyes fluttered shut as he ran his hands down his toned chest, fingers scratching harshly across his nipples, making his back arch off the bed, whimpering in pleasure. He went lower, down past his stomach as he palmed himself over the thin fabric of his boxer shorts. How would he feel if it was Kurt doing this, touching him, making him fall apart in the best way possible? Sliding his hand into his his underwear, he grasped his cock, moving roughly as he imagined how the slimmer boy would sound, would he keen softly, or scream with absolute need? Would he reduce him to a writhing mess on the bed, begging for more?

The feeling was overwhelming.

He couldn't help but think of how Kurt's body would fit with his own, pale skin contrasting against his dark sheets, his hands smoother than his own, gliding over his achingly hard cock eagerly. His fingernails sharper, more manicured, scratching against his skin. Kurt's voice, higher than his own, moaning, screaming as Sebastian drove him wild, their bodies intertwined as one, perfectly imperfect together, just as they were meant to be. Quickening his pace his pace, he twisted his fist over the head of his cock. Moaning with pleasure, his breathing catching in his throat in short, ragged gasps, imagining how Kurt's perfectly tight red lips would look stretched around him, engulfing him in the hot, wet heat of his mouth. How he would stare up at him through long eyelashes, moving faster and hollowing out his cheeks.

Turning his head into his pillow hard to stifle a loud moan of Kurt's name, he clenched his eyes shut tightly, letting himself be taken over in pure need. He came with a shout, all over his chest in one of the most intense orgasms he'd ever had. If anyone would have asked him did he find Kurt Hummel sexy two weeks ago, he would have laughed in their face and told them to fuck off, but now, now things were different.

Sebastian Smythe would do anything in his power to get Kurt Hummel. Starting with their trip to

Scandals that coming Saturday.

_Watch out Hummel, I'm about to charm the pants off you._

…_.._

_Saturday_

_Here goes nothing, _Kurt thought, as he dressed in his tightest pair of white skinny jeans (no underwear, of course, he didn't want lines). This was coupled with a dark emerald button down shirt, and his favorite gray waistcoat. worn loose with a few buttons open at the top, showing his pale, flawless skin, and black and white Doc Marten boots. He carefully did the finishing touches on his hair, a final spritz of hairspray to hold it in place.

Blaine was picking him up in fifteen minutes for their "date," Burt and Carole were spending the weekend up in Washington, as the campaign was going strongly, and Sam and Finn were over at Puck's with the guys for a halo marathon. Perfect.

He grabbed his wallet with his fake ID, (seriously, where did Sebastian get that thing? A better question was why Kurt still had it in! It said he was a 38 year old Hawaiian man with a beard), and headed downstairs as he heard the doorbell ring. Opening the door for his boyfriend, he saw that Blaine was dressed in a dark purple polo shirt, complete with a blue bow tie, and navy high waters, hair neatly gelled back as usual. Grinning as he saw Kurt running his gaze down his body, Blaine chuckled softly.

"Are you ready to depart, good sir?"

Kurt laughed quietly; sometimes Blaine was just too dapper for his own good. The shorter boy entangled his hands in Kurt's, interlacing their fingers loosely as they walked towards the car. Since he has driven last time, now it was Blaine's turn. As they neared the car, Kurt realized that Blaine's hand in his felt strange, awkward almost. It had never been like this before.

Opening the passenger side door for his boyfriend, Blaine kissed Kurt sweetly, letting go of his hand and walking around to the driver's side of the car. Blaine's parents had bought him his car for his last birthday, a brand new Ford Mustang, complete with state of the art satellite navigation and stereo system. They set off towards scandals, which was in east Lima, about a twenty minute drive away, Kurt fiddling with the dials on the radio (Blaine always let him pick the station), and settling on one playing top 40 music, much to Blaine's pleasure. As Lady Gaga's "Edge of Glory" sang through the speakers, and awkward air filled the car, neither Blaine nor Kurt knowing what to say. Usually the taller boy dominated the conversation, always having something to say about the latest fashions, or the happenings in glee club, but tonight he didn't want to accidentally mention Sebastian or the way he was feeling, deciding to keep his mouth shut. Surely, if Blaine was going to register changes in Kurt, he would've noticed buy now, after a week and a half.

Meanwhile, Sebastian, who had just arrived at Scandals, flashed his ID at the doorman, and made his way to the bar to order his first drink. _He would need it,_ he thought, _spending all night with Kurt and the gel headed hobbit. _While he waited, he pondered why he ever was ever attracted to Blaine Anderson. Sipping his beer, but his thoughts soon turned to Kurt. What would he be wearing? He always dressed impeccably, knowing exactly the right clothes for him, and perfecting his outfits carefully without even so much as a hair out of place.

Whatever he was expecting was blown out of the water when he saw the boy enter the bar. His sinfully tight jeans hugged his legs like a second skin, his hair coiffed stylishly with hairspray, instead of the full tub of product Blaine must have used, had he even _looked_in the mirror today? Kurt's green shirt showed off his lean arms, and revealed part of the pale, beautiful skin of his chest, and making his cerulean eyes stand out.

In short, Kurt Hummel looked _delicious_.

The plan? Or, Plan K, as Seb liked to call it: Get Kurt to see he was a decent guy and leave his stupid hobbit boyfriend. Shouldn't been too hard...right?


	4. Chapter 4: Never let me go

Maybe We Could Find New Ways To Fall Apart.

Chapter four: Never let me go

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I owned Glee, it would air at a much later time and probably on HBO.

Rating – M (T for this chapter)

A/N: Well I'm back. I apologise deeply for the amount of time it's taken to get this chapter up. I went on holiday, and then real life caught up with me for a while. But anyways, thank you for your lovely reviews and all the alerts, my inbox had just blown up with them. I'd also like to say thank you to my lovely beta, for fixing all my late night-I-just-need-to-sleep mistakes, so yes, on with chapter four! Please read and review!

….

The rest of the drive to Scandal's was uncomfortable, to say the least. Upon arrival, the doorman barely glanced at their I.D's before informing Kurt and Blaine that tonight was 'Saturday Night Divas' and ushering them in. The club was dimly lit, with disco balls strewn haphazardly around the room, and various drag queens dressed as Tina Turner, Whitney Houston, and the like scattered about. Kurt's eyes scanned the room for a certain green-eyed boy, finally settling his gaze on the silhouette of Sebastian at the bar. As if by clockwork, the taller boy turned at that exact moment, as if sensing Kurt was there.

Their eyes locked, a sensuous smirk on Sebastian's face as his eyes raked over Kurt's body.

Blaine, ever the enthusiast, dragged Kurt over to where he had spotted the taller boy at the bar, seemingly not noticing the staring match going on between his boyfriend and the Warbler. As before, Sebastian ordered drinks for them (soda for Blaine, he's the designated driver tonight),

"And for Lady over here, a cosmopolitan."

Kurt begrudgingly accepts the cocktail from the boy, muttering under his breath something about 'not being a girl', and takes a sip of the concoction, finding it surprisingly delicious. He knew the taste of cranberry had to mask a large amount of alcohol in the drink, knowing he would be well on his way to tipsy after this. He hears Blaine thanking Sebastian for their drinks, before leaving his soda at the bar and asking Kurt if he wants to dance. Downing the rest of his cosmo, he grabs Blaine's hand and pulls him over to the dance floor, where some cheesy eighties music is playing. Dancing closely with the shorter boy, they take advantage of Scandal's being a place where they won't get judged, they can be exactly who they are.

After a few songs, they decide to go back to the bar for some drinks. Out of the corner of his eye, _he definitely wasn't looking, wasn't seeking out the boy at__ all, no. _He sees Sebastian and some mystery guy, _he's tall and muscular and blonde and ugh, look at his clothes he looks like he got dressed in the dark, _talking very closely in the corner, the Warblers arm slung across Mystery Guy's shoulders, laughing. Swallowing harshly, Kurt decides to turn his full attention to Blaine, his boyfriend handing him a mystery cocktail, bright blue in color.

"Relax, it's good. The bartender told me so," Blaine grins, seeing the skeptical look on the fashionista's face.

Tentatively sipping the drink, Kurt relaxes when he discovers the drink, in fact , is very good. He smiles at Blaine, who twines his arms around his waist cheerfully, kissing Kurt's neck softly. Failing to sink into his boyfriend's touch for the second time that day, Kurt finished his drink and dragged him back to the dance floor, where an up-tempo Adam Lambert song had just started up, hoping to distract

Blaine. After a few more songs, Blaine excuses himself to go to the bathroom, leaving Kurt alone in the middle of the club. Dancing alone, he suddenly feels an arm sling itself around his shoulders, startling him.

"Hey, Kurt," Sebastian all but growled. "Miss me?"

He's so close now, Kurt can feel his hot breath on his ears. He finds it strangely comforting and when the tall boy curls an arm around his waist, it feels like home.

"You looked like you were having a grand old time with Mr. Tall-Blonde-and-Slutty over there," Kurt pointed out the guy Sebastian was with earlier, now grinding with some middle aged businessman type.

"He seems like such a nice guy."

The Warbler leaned even closer behind Kurt, his lips ghosting on his earlobe, "Where's your boyfriend?" He knew Kurt was uncomfortable with how close he was, but kept pushing, blowing lightly into his ear as he left the other boy incapable of speech. "Bathroom," was all he could get out before Sebastian bit down softly on his earlobe, making him close his eyes and lean just that little bit further into his touch.

"You know, you could do so much better than him, Kurt. So much better," The taller boy purred, fingertips running up and down Kurt's side. Kurt didn't have the willpower to pull away from Sebastian, and, to be completely honest, he didn't really want to. It just felt so _right._ "Yeah?" He asked, his voice wavering slightly. "Blaine is honest, crave, and a perfect gentleman. He's amazing." Kurt seemed to be trying to remind himself of that, more than Sebastian. "Who could be better for me than him?"

Finding himself being spun around quickly; so that he and the Warbler were now face to face, feeling a little dizzy in his tipsy state, he watched carefully as Sebastian came closer and closer until they were just mere inches away.

"Me," He whispers.

And in that instant, Kurt isn't sure he remembers how to breathe.

He isn't sure who moves first, but suddenly he was aware of Sebastian's breath mixing with his own, their lips far too close for this to be an accident. Reaching up to cup Sebastian's face in his hand, Kurt stares up into his eyes, so many colors, not green or brown, but a mix of the two. It's beautiful. He's never had to look up at Blaine, and the height difference is something Kurt likes, he's finding. Finally, as their lips move forward nervously, almost touching now, he hears his name being shouted across the dimly lit club.

"Kurt, Kurt!" Blaine shouts excitedly. It's like a snap back to reality, and Sebastian, seeing Kurt's startled reaction, pushes him away lightly, frowning. _Great timing, Hobbit._ Kurt, sighing softly, waves to his boyfriend as he approaches. Blaine stumbles, giggling to himself, and it's obvious he's had a drink.

"Hey, boyfriend," Blaine croons, laying his head on Kurt's shoulder. He's well past tipsy and Kurt wonders how much he'd drank in such a short space of time. "Nick and Jeff, you remember Nick and Jeff, don't you love, they were at the bar over there," Blaine points to a random spot at the bar, gesticulating wildly. "And we were talking and I may have had a little bit to drink but not a lot, not a lot Kurt, I swear. It was only like two drinks!" he exclaimed, holding up three fingers. Kurt had a very annoyed expression on his face, while Sebastian, on the other hand, was trying to control his laughter at Blaine's drunken state.

"Blaine, you were supposed to drive us home!" Kurt exclaimed, pushing the shorter boy off him

irritably, shaking his head.

"I was just trying to have some fun, and Nick and Jeff they were there, and I was the only one not drinking and – I'm sorry Kurt, I'm sorry." Blaine gave his best attempt at puppy dog eyes, and he knew Kurt couldn't resist. _Damn him and his eyes_, thought Kurt.

"Ugh, fine Blaine, have another drink, it's not like you can drive now anyway. We'll just have to find another way to get home." Sighing deeply, Kurt wracked his not-so-sober brain for ideas. He could probably call a cab for himself, as his house was only twenty minutes away, but getting Blaine back to Westerville was another story entirely.

"I can drive you." A voice mumbled in the background of Blaine's discussion with himself over which drink to order.

Sebastian.

Of course.

"See Kurtsie, Seb can - _hic_ - take us homeeee" Blaine chirped, completely fascinated with the drink the bartender was now making up for him. "Look Kurt, It's blue. But its green too! Isn't it awesome!."

About an hour and two drinks later (four for Blaine, none for Sebastian at Kurt's insistence), the three boys were leaving Scandals. Hauling Blaine into the back seat of Sebastian's Porsche, _figures he would have a fancy, pretentious car like this_, Kurt decided to sit in the front, not wanting a repeat of the last time him and the curly haired boy were at the club. Blaine was a little, well, _excitable_ when he was drunk, Kurt had found.

Pulling out of the parking lot, Sebastian drove the half hour to Blaine's house first, with him blabbering on about music and art and Katy Perry and a multitude of other topics in the back seat, and Kurt awkwardly looking out of the window, avoiding eye contact with either boy. It was pretty simple getting Blaine into his house, as his father was on a business trip and his mother would be well asleep by now. Once his boyfriend was settled in bed, Kurt and Sebastian got back in the car and began the drive back to Lima, which would take almost an hour, the most time they would have ever spent alone.

As he clambered back into the passenger seat, Kurt threw a questioning look at Sebastian, before asking softly, "Why did you take Blaine home first? You'll need to drive back this way to get home, won't you?"

The other boy stiffened in his posture as he started to drive. "Because, Kurt, we really need to talk."

Kurt took a deep breath, he knew this conversation was coming, it had to happen at some point, and nodded. Neither boy seemed to know where to start, though. The silence inside the car was deafening, and you could cut the tension with a knife, until Sebastian manages to mumble, "I meant it, you know."

"You meant what?" Kurt inquires.

"You could do _so_ much better than him. I would be so much better, so good to you. Can't you feel it, Kurt? Can't you?" Kurt glances over to Sebastian, his eyes filled with emotion, just waiting to come gushing out. Waiting for Kurt to acknowledge that they are completely and irrevocably tied. There's no getting away from this feeling, this completeness, when they're together, whether they want it or not.

The lithe boy gulped, trying to clear his throat of the lump that had formed, wanting to tell Sebastian how he felt, like the world would end if he were to leave him alone right now, like a million Blaines couldn't compare to what he had felt in the club, mere millimeters away from kissing the Warbler. Instead, he chose to brush it off, like nothing had happened, like his heart didn't skip a beat at the

words he had just heard.

"I don't know what you mean, Sebastian."

The car came to a sudden stop as Sebastian pulled sharply over to the side of the road, turning to look at the boy currently sitting in the passenger seat. "God, Kurt, what are you doing to yourself? You can't pretend this isn't happening, not with me. I know exactly what you're feeling. I feel it too, remember."

Kurt lifted his head up from where he was staring at the floor, awkwardly trying to shy away from Sebastian's gaze. Hesitantly, he turned and caught the other boy's eye, seeing nothing but unshed tears and barely kept in emotions. He tried to say something, _anything, _but instead he found his mouth was dry, and there was a knot in his chest that prevented him from even forming the simplest of sentences.

"I-I…" He took a breath, his eyes fluttering shut, feeling Sebastian edging ever closer towards him.

"You can't honestly look at me right now and tell me I'm wrong. You can't tell me that I couldn't mean _everything _to you. You just _can't_, Kurt." Sebastian leaned in even closer, as he gently ran his fingers over Kurt's jawline, tilting his jaw up so they were face to face, just inches apart.

"_Sebastian_…" Kurt whispered, hoping that this one word explains something, words he just can't say yet, things he isn't ready to feel.

"If you don't tell me to stop, I'm going to kiss you now."

Kurt froze, like all the air had left his lungs. He couldn't breathe, couldn't move. He couldn't do anything, because he knew he wanted this, needed this from his very core. All thoughts of Blaine, safe at home in his bed were gone, replaced by the intoxicating scent of Sebastian, a mix of sandalwood and cinnamon and something else, something entirely _him_. It's heavenly. Hesitantly he licks his lips, a silent signal to the taller boy that _yes, this was okay, this was what he wanted._

Finally, their lips touched, softly at first, unsure and feather light. It didn't feel unsure to the two boys though, it was as if everything was coming together, like seeing your first sunrise, like the dawn chorus singing out beautiful melodies. It's overwhelming, the feeling of their lips sliding together, Kurt clinging tightly on Sebastian's shoulders as the Warbler gripped his arms around his waist. Tentatively,

Sebastian laps at Kurt's bottom lip, seeking entrance. It seemed to knock Kurt out of his trance, enough for him to realise what he was doing. He gasped quietly, quickly letting go of Sebastian's shoulders and backing away as if he was burned.

"I..I c-can't do this, Sebastian, I j-just, _I can't,_" he breathed, tears silently rolling down his flushed cheeks.

"Why, Kurt?_ Why_!" Sebastian whispered, as he tried to hold back tears of his own. Nothing made sense to him anymore.

"Because of Blaine!"Kurt sobbed, averting his gaze away from the other boy, knowing that they should be basking in the wonderful feelings their kiss brought, instead feeling distraught and confused. He could feel the pain in Sebastian's soul, in just hearing Blaine's name. They're both crying now, drowning in emotions, knowing now that yes, they are meant to be together. Soul mates. Kurt knew what he had to do.

He had to tell Blaine everything.


	5. Chapter 5: Hiding my heart away

Maybe We Could Find New Ways To Fall Apart.

Chapter five – Hiding my heart away

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I owned Glee, it would air at a much later time and probably on HBO.

Rating – M. You know why.

A/N: Hey guys, this chapter and me were having disagreements for a while, and it turned out nothing like I'd originally planned. There's not a lot of action in this chapter, but it had some stuff that needed to be said. I'd once again like to thank my beta, and um, if any of you guys want to talk to me on tumblr, you're welcome to. It's the same as my pen-name. On another note, there's over 300 of you who've alerted this story, and I'm overwhelmed. So thank you, once again, for reading and reviewing. On with the chapter.

...

He'd tried to tell Blaine. He really had, at least that's what he was telling himself. It was just every time he thought, _yes, I'll tell him today,__ the time is right_, something else had come up.

First it was the Michael Jackson Off between New Directions and the Warblers, which did nothing but stress the odd love-triangle aspect of Kurt's life, and ended in some strange hostility between the Warblers and Blaine, which dominated their conversations for the next week.

Then, after months of secretly dating, Sam and Mercedes came out as soulmates. This only made Kurt feel worse, seeing his best friend so happy like that, finally being able to be with her soulmate, to not be judged. She was the happiest Kurt had ever seen her, the brightest smiles, the confidence he had always seen in her shining out like a beacon, while he sank even more into his pit of despair.

To put the cherry on top of the cake, Regionals was coming up, and coupled with the imminent responses from NYADA, Rachel was more annoying than ever, and it frustrated Kurt (and the rest of the glee club), to no end.

Now, February was upon them, Kurt barely noticing January coming and going, Valentine's was just over a week away. It had been almost a month since Scandal's; a whole month of worry for Kurt, of how to tell Blaine about Sebastian, of how he would react, and of what his dad would say. He hadn't talked to Sebastian since that night, not properly. January had been filled with nervous glances across the Lima Bean. Glances that however fleeting, were filled with emotions. They said _I'm sorry, __it's__ not your fault, please just give it time._

….

The slim boy was a mess. Not on the outside of course; he had gotten good at hiding himself, of reeling his emotions in in the past two years. Nobody could tell he was falling apart at the seams, not unless they _really _looked. He was on the edge of his sanity, and in a vain attempt to take his frustration out on himself, _(he had thrown his new McQueen boots at the wall_), his father had come down into his room to see what all the fuss was about.

He'd found Kurt collapsed face first onto his bed, feet dangling off the side, sighing into his pillow exasperatedly. Now Burt was not a man of many words; he always got straight to the point he wanted to make. As he perched himself on his son's bed, he know something was wrong. That boy was passionate about his clothes, if he was throwing his new McGuire or McQuigan (it was Mc-something anyway) shoes around, then it was serious. He remembered seeing Kurt's face when he'd got them – _Half off, dad, these are such good quality and I can't believe the price have you seen these! – _There was no chance he didn't like them anymore.

"What's up, Kiddo?" He asked cautiously, knowing his son well enough to know that if he didn't want to tell you something, it didn't get said.

"Dad?" It was barely audible, just a muffled murmur.

"Yeah Kurt."

"What was it like when you met my mom?" He'd turned around now, sitting cross-legged on the bed, refusing to make eye contact with his father.

Despite not being much of a talker, Burt smiled softly to himself as the memories of Kurt's mother flowed back into his mind. He could still remember the day they met, the vivid image of the way she laughed, the scent of her perfume, and the soft golden curls of her hair, still bright in his mind after all this time. You never forget your soulmate, not even for a second. "I knew it was her from the moment we met." He started slowly, chuckling as he thought of the events of that day. "I was in the coffee shop, getting a drink with my buddies from school and well, I'm not the most graceful of men as you know,

Kurt and I accidentally tripped and knocked her coffee all over her sketchbook.

"She was so mad at me, called me every name in the book, that I'd ruined her sketches for art class and now she'd have to start all over again. I tried to mop up the coffee stains from her book, and she's sighing and grabbing my wrist and telling me to stop trying because it was no use. And that's when it all changed. That's when we knew we were soulmates. It changes you, finding that one person you're meant to be with. And I love Carole, don't get me wrong, but I'd do anything to see your mom again, it just killed me when she died. It really did. You only get once chance at your soulmate, Kurt, just one," he finished, a stray tear slipping down Kurt's cheek as he cleared his throat of the lump that had formed in it, thoughts swirling around his head, of his mother and father, of Sebastian, of Blaine.

For a long moment, neither of them said anything, both caught up in their own minds, their own thoughts. As Burt was getting up to leave, he heard his son whisper three words, three words that changed his whole world.

"Ifound_ him."_

"You… _oh." _Burt turned back to look at Kurt, to see tears brimming in his eyes, threatening to spill over. "Have you… Do I know him?" He questioned, choosing not to delve into the complicated questions right away.

"No, you um, his name's Sebastian. He goes to Dalton; he's in the Warblers, that's how I know him."

Running his fingers through his hair, (it was already ruined anyway), Kurt began to smile. "I kind of… slapped him in the face. That's how I knew." Chuckling to himself, the countertenor paused, thinking about how ridiculous that must sound, hot tears sliding down his cheeks despite his laughter. "It's not the most orthodox of ways to find your soulmate, I know. I kind of hated him up until then. All we did was insult each other." He sighs, looking to his father for guidance. All Burt did was shoot him a sympathetic look, ushering him to carry on.

"Now I think about it, he's the only person that's ever challenged me like that." The boy narrowed his eyes, caught up in his thoughts of the Warbler. He was knocked back to reality with the one question he really didn't want to hear.

"Does Blaine know?"

Kurt couldn't meet his father's eyes. Silently, he shook his head, the tears falling freely now, as he tried to work out something, anything to say. "You have to tell him, kiddo." Burt embraced his son reassuringly. "I know you love him, but he deserves to know about this. Now I'm not saying it'll be easy, it's not gonna be; but it has to be done. Remember what I said about soulmates, Kurt. You only get one. Now, I'm gonna go watch the rest of the game. Buckeyes are up by six."

Making his way up the stairs towards the living room, Burt turned around swiftly and hollered "Oh, and I want to meet this Sebastian. You should invite him round for dinner next week."

_Well then._

That hadn't gone the way Kurt was expecting. But his father was right, Blaine deserved to know. _I'll tell him before valentines. I have to._

…

At the Lima Bean the next day, Kurt had just sat down with his non-fat mocha and his French essay, when he heard the scraping of a chair, signaling that someone was sitting at his table. It couldn't be Blaine; no he was off rehearsing with Rachel yet again for Regionals. According to the diva, his and Blaine's coffee dates could be rescheduled; their duet was of the utmost importance. _We need to showcase our best voices, Kurt. We can't win without these practices, Kurt. _Ugh. She could be infuriating at times. Looking up, he saw Sebastian slip into the seat opposite from him, dark circles underneath his eyes. His tie was crooked, and if not for the excessive amounts of product in his hair

(Kurt could tell), it would have probably been all over the place. There was obviously something wrong.

Before the other boy had a chance to say anything, Kurt blurted out, "I'm telling him this week. I'm telling him everything."

Sebastian looked up at the fashionista, an unreadable expression in his eyes, before simply replying,

"Okay." And then, "Can I have your phone number?"

Kurt was taken aback. That was definitely not the response he'd been anticipating. He hesitated for a moment, before nodding his head, a quiet smile on his face. They exchanged numbers quickly, and settled into an amicable silence, neither boy needing to say anything else. Before long Kurt's phone rang, Finn asking when he would be home for dinner. Hanging up the phone, the slim boy drained the remainder of his coffee and rolled his eyes. "Finn's hungry. I've gotta go. I promise, I'm telling him this week." Sebastian shot him a sympathetic smile before whispering, "Good luck," as Kurt exited the coffee shop.

…...

Later that night, as he was getting ready for bed, Kurt heard his phone buzz from the other side of the room.

**New Message**

From: **Sebastian** (11:37)

_Sweet dreams, Princess. – S_

Kurt couldn't help himself as a wide grin appeared on his face. He got into bed, thinking about the day's events as he drifted off to sleep.

_He's back in Scandal's again; his body pressed flush against the other boy, dancing closely. It's dark, and the music blares in his ears as they move sensuously together, with fingers grasping at hips, and lips latched on to necks._

_It changes, he's in his room now, back pushed hard against the door as the other boy hoists him up, all the while mouthing at his neck, his collarbone, anywhere that pale skin was on show. Lacing his fingers through the boy's hair, Kurt finds himself panting harshly needing touch and feel and more, please more._

_He__ finds himself on his bed, shirtless, fingertips ghosting over his body, finding all the places that make him squirm, make him whine with pleasure. Lips bite down on his neck, sucking hard and marking him and _mine_, as he scratches his manicured fingernails__ down the boy's muscled back. He's writhing in ecstasy as fingers slowly stretch him out moaning loudly as they find that spot that sets him on fire, yes, right there, as the fingers hit his prostate with every thrust. It's overwhelming, the feeling of too__ much, yet not enough at the same time._

_Words of love are whispered in his ear as he gets closer and closer to the edge, almost reaching his breaking point. He's thrashing on the bed, so close, oh so close, just a few more thrusts and then..._

**BEEEEEP! BEEEEEP! BEEEEEEP!**

Kurt woke suddenly to the blaring of his alarm clock in his ear. Seven AM. He'd forgotten last night. As he showered and dressed, one thought plagued his mind: he didn't know who the boy in the dream was. _Was it Sebastian? Or was it Blai__ne_. For the life of him he couldn't remember. Either way, Kurt knew he had to do something. He was telling Blaine. Today.

Pulling out his phone, he called Blaine, knowing he would be awake by now. His boyfriend answered a cheery "Hello, beautiful", before asking what Kurt was up to.

"Hey Blaine, can you come over? I need to talk to you about something."


	6. Chapter 6: Every Teardrop is a Waterfall

Maybe We Could Find New Ways To Fall Apart.

Chapter six – Every Teardrop is a Waterfall

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing. I do, however, own a copy of Chris Colfer's book!

Rating: M (T-ish for this chapter, warning for language at the beginning)

A/N: So here we are again, another chapter. Seriously, you people are amazing for reading this; every time I get an email saying that someone has alerted or favourite or reviewed, I flail a bit – okay, a lot. So thank you so much everyone! This is the part where I thank my beta, and tell you about the chapter. Bear in mind that this is not the way I would expect canon!Blaine to react, but I've taken some liberties with this as it's AU. Valentines next chapter!

…..

"WHAT! HE'S… YOU'RE… WHAT?" _It was fair to say that__ Blaine _was not pleased with this revelation. This was the angriest Kurt had ever seen him, worse so than when Sam had come back to McKinley. "And you're telling me this _NOW? _Valentines is just a week away and you're dropping this on me!" He was yelling now, his anger apparent. "Just how long have you been hiding this from me, Kurt? You're cheating on me, aren't you!"

Kurt was shocked to see his boyfriend react in this way. He'd gone from happy-go-lucky, always cheerful, Disney prince Blaine, to bitter, angry and just a bit of a bitch. "Blaine, I am not cheating, on you. It's not like I can help this! It's not something I can just turn on and off with the flick of a switch. I didn't _choose _this" he explained quickly, getting more and more worked up as Blaine got angrier.

"And it's _Sebastian_ of all people. You _hate_ Sebastian, remember. He's an asshole and he doesn't deserve you and I can't fucking believe you didn't tell me, Kurt." This is new for Kurt. He's never heard his boyfriend swear before. He's usually so dapper and nice to people.

"Woah, Blaine, just calm do-" the slim boy tries to start, but before he can finish his sentence, the shorter boy cuts him off.

"CALM DOWN? You're telling me to calm down when you've been keeping this from me for god knows how long! You know what, Kurt, if you want Sebastian so much, you can have him. We're through!" Blaine roared, before angrily leaving Kurt's room, slamming the door with a resounding thud on his way out _and_leaving the other boy paralysed with the shock. Before he knew what happened, grief hit him like freight train, coming from his very core, leaving him unable to move.

He broke down, unable to hold up his carefully built walls any longer. He'd half expected a split between him and Blaine today, but nothing could have prepared him for how unyieldingly cold-hearted his boyfriend – _ex-boyfriend_ – had been. As he lay underneath the covers of his bed, fully clothed, with tears streaming down his face, Kurt wondered what he had done to deserve this. He had hoped that Blaine would understand, they knew they weren't soulmates from the start. He wouldn't have acted like that if Blaine had found _his_ soulmate, would he?

He didn't know how long he had stayed there, lying in his bed, barely able to breathe. His dad had come to check on him earlier, Kurt simply telling him that he wanted to be alone, at least for a little bit. After a while, it could have been minutes, maybe hours, a knock on his door jerked him awake as he was drifting off into sleep, emotionally exhausted.

"Dad, I just, can I be alone for now please?" He managed to choke out, the words not wanting to form, his throat hoarse from crying.

"It's not your dad," came the voice from outside the door. "It's me, Seb, I, um…" He coughed uncomfortably, "Can I come in?" Slightly startled by the fact that Sebastian Smythe was in his _house, __Kurt_ called back in the most confident voice he could muster, "Okay."

As the taller boy made his way into the room ('_it's very stylish, very Kurt'_ he thought) he looked to the boy in question, who by that point had sat up in bed, furiously dabbing at his face so Sebastian couldn't see his tears. Precariously, he settled himself on Kurt's bed, desperately trying to hold in his own emotions. "I, um, brought you ice-cream. And movies," he offered, gesturing towards the bag he held in his hands. As he took out the items, sure enough, there were two pints of ice cream (Strawberry cheesecake and Rocky Road), and a selection of John Hughes movies. Looking up at the Warbler, Kurt raised his eyebrows at Sebastian's choices of films. He'd brought The Breakfast Club, Sixteen Candles and Ferris Bueller's Day Off. Smiling softly, the other boy shrugged, before simply replying "Guilty pleasures." This made Kurt chuckle, at the thought of him sat at home, watching the trials and tribulations of Molly Ringwald as she tried to find a boyfriend.

"How did you get in?" Kurt asked as Sebastian held up the DVD's for him to choose one to watch. He pointed at The Breakfast Club, and the other boy popped the disc into Kurt's DVD player, before he answered softly "Your, um, mom, was it? She let me in after I explained why I was here. She seems nice."

Nodding, Kurt replied hesitantly, "My stepmom, Carole. Her and my dad got married last year, my mom's dead." He grabbed a framed photograph from his bedside table, holding it out towards Sebastian. "This is my mom and me at the zoo when I was seven." In the picture is a very young Kurt, still immaculately styled, little bow tie and all, and a beautiful young woman with long blonde curls, smiling brightly at her son. "She was beautiful," Sebastian murmured, a small smile appearing on his face. "You look a lot like her." He said softly, taking Kurt's hand gently and lacing their fingers together, as they sat together on the bed, just a few inches apart while the movie started playing. They sunk into a comfortable silence as the film went on; occasionally commenting on Emilio Estevez's acting skills and Molly Ringwald's hair. After a while, the two boys had managed to shuffle closer to one another, neither of them noticing until Kurt instinctively laid his head on Sebastian's shoulder. As Bender began to talk about his abusive home life, the Warbler noticed that Kurt was crying softly. He paused the movie, turning to look at the other boy, who had silent tears streaming down his face.

"I just – He never even gave me a chance to explain. He was shouting at me, Seb, he's never done that, I've never seen him so angry," Kurt sobbed, leaning into Sebastian's touch, who had quickly embraced him, cradling his sobbing form in his arms. "Shh… Kurt. It's okay, it'll all be okay, I'm here," Sebastian whispered, as the smaller boy clung on to him for dear life. "I knew you'd told him, I _felt _it. It was horrible, like a giant black hole had swallowed me up. I had to come right away, Kurt. I just _had to._" Sebastian was crying now too, slow hot tears running down his face, just remembering the feeling. As soon as he'd felt it, that terrible feeling of despair, he knew it was Kurt, the connection they had as soulmates telling him that the other boy needed him right now, needed him to make it okay. He'd got straight in his car, broke the speed limit (and a few other traffic laws), and got to Kurt's house in half the time it should have taken.

Kurt gaped, his brain trying to form words through the shock and the tears. "Why?" was all he could muster. A simple "Because you needed me," was the only response he got from Sebastian, as he turned with Kurt in his arms to watch the rest of the movie. They continued in this way, curled up in each other, eating ice-cream straight from the tub – thankfully, Sebastian had thought to bring spoons with him – until Kurt found his eyelids drooping, exhausted from all the emotional turmoil of the day.

Three hours later found Kurt and Sebastian fast asleep, wrapped up together peacefully. As she opened the door to Kurt's bedroom, Carole smiled, grinning widely at the pair. They looked so comfortable, like they just fit together as if they were puzzle pieces. She remembered how she felt when she first found Finn's father, how it was exhilarating and overwhelming and just _home. _Making her way carefully over to the side of the bed, she gently shook Kurt awake, the boy instinctively curling up even further into Sebastian's side, before yawning sleepily. As he shifted in the Warbler's grasp, he opened his eyes, and seeing Carole beaming at the two of them, immediately blushed. Her smile became even wider at this, and Kurt looked away, his face flushed with pink, hiding his head in his hands. "Relax, sweetie, you're not in trouble. Your dad just wanted to know if Sebastian was staying for dinner." She commented jovially. "Well, I, um…," Kurt started, turning towards the boy in question and shaking him awake.

The taller boy woke with a start, making Kurt and Carole giggle light-heartedly. "Whss-up. M'tired," he mumbled quietly. "We wanted to know if you were staying for dinner, honey?" Carole asked, still smiling at the two boys. Her question seemed to wake Sebastian up a little more, and he replied, "Um, I'd love to, if it's okay with Kurt, that is?" Looking at him for some kind of response, to which Kurt nodded, with a small smile gracing his face. "Great!" Carole stated cheerfully as she left the room. "Noah is coming over as well; Finn said something about a Halo night with him and Sam. I'll shout you up when it's ready, it should be about an hour."

As she left, Kurt cringed inwardly. Sebastian was having dinner with his family. And not just his family, but Sam and Puck too. What should he say to them about Blaine? Should he introduce Sebastian as his soulmate, his friend, his…_What were they?_ So many questions swirled around his head, just waiting to be answered. He and Sebastian really needed to talk. Turning to look at him, he watched as Sebastian stretched lazily, his T-shirt riding up to tantalizingly expose the slightest bit of skin. Kurt bit his lip, _no; he couldn't afford to think like this right now_, and got out of bed, heading towards his en-suite bathroom to fix his hair, which had managed to make itself look like he got dragged through a hedge backwards while he was asleep. After a good combing, and a generous spritz of hairspray, he was good to go.

Sebastian was now sat cross-legged on his bed, staring at him awkwardly, a strange look that Kurt just couldn't place in his eyes. Kurt perched himself on the bed, mirroring Sebastian's position while trying to figure out what to say. "We need to talk," he stated, confidently, as he looked up to see the taller boy nod his head in agreement. "Yeah, we do," he replied, looking warily at Kurt. Kurt stilled for a second, thinking about the best way to approach the conversation, ultimately deciding to go with the straightforward approach. "I can't be with you, Sebastian. Not yet," he began. "We don't even know each other, really, and Blaine and I _just_ broke up this morning. I can't… I just don't want to rush into anything." Kurt lets out an audible sigh, like he'd just got some massive secret off his chest, and looked up to meet Sebastian's gaze. The other boy was smiling softly, not at all the response Kurt would have expected from him. Then again, he'd found Sebastian to be full of surprises lately.

"Okay." He stated simply. "When you're ready, I'll be here. I'll wait for you, Kurt, I'll always wait." This admission brought Kurt close to tears, just thinking about what this meant for him, for _them._ The feeling of knowing that somebody would be there for him, waiting for him, was so entirely surreal to Kurt. He'd never had this before; always being the one doing the chasing, always the guy without a soulmate while his friends were irrevocably tied to each other, having someone who would love them, always. It was overwhelming to him, knowing that he had someone like that now. Blaine was at the very back of his mind now, not even worth a fleeting thought when he considered the tall, immeasurably handsome, and mostly sarcastic boy that was his soulmate. Lost in his thoughts, he almost missed it when Sebastian suggested, "Friends, then?"

"Friends," Kurt nodded. _For now._

They settled back onto the bed, sides close together, as Kurt popped in another movie. This time, _Ferris Bueller's Day Off_ began to play, and they chatted amicably, about everything and nothing; Kurt joking about the fact that all the ice-cream melted while they were asleep, and Sebastian chuckling softly by his side. By the time Burt called down that dinner was ready, both boys were starving – Kurt's stomach had been grumbling embarrassingly for the last fifteen minutes – both of them missing lunch today. They made their way up the stairs into the dining room for dinner, the two of them feeling visibly nervous about this dinner. While they were talking, Sebastian had confided in Kurt that he'd never met anybody's parents before, never wanted to. But Kurt was different; he was his soulmate, and whether they wanted it at first or not, they were tied together in every way. They situated themselves around the dinner table, his father somehow managing to take the seat next to Sebastian.

Surprisingly, dinner went off without a hitch – The lasagne Carole made was delicious; and Finn, Sam and Puck seemed enthralled by the addition of Sebastian, asking him a million questions before deciding that yes, they approved of him. Even his dad seemed to like Sebastian, who apparently could be extremely charming when he wasn't snarking at everybody. Afterwards, the guys asked Kurt and Sebastian if they wanted to join in on their Halo tournament, to which they both skilfully declined, Sebastian saying that it was getting late and he should get home.

Burt eyed the pair of them warily as Kurt saw the taller boy out. He might have liked Sebastian, and accept that he and his son were soulmates, but he didn't have to trust him, not yet. His trust had to be earned, and he hoped Sebastian would.

Meanwhile, the boys were standing outside on the porch, hands clasped together, grinning widely. They didn't have to say anything; words couldn't convey their feelings. Sebastian had to leave now, but as their eyes locked together, gaze fixed on each other, they both understood everything in that moment. It was a promise, that even though they were not ready to be together yet, it was just a matter of time.

It was only when Kurt got back to his room that he realized that this boy was _it _for him, and that he didn't just want to be with Sebastian; he wanted _everything _with him. He fell asleep not long after, cradling the other boy's copy of _Sixteen Candles_ to his chest.


	7. Chapter 7: Make you feel my love

Maybe We Could Find New Ways To Fall Apart

Chapter Seven - Make You Feel My Love

A/N: I'M SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG. This chapter is longer to make up for my horrible horrible self not updating. I do have somewhat legit reasons though. I plan on updating a lot sooner with the next chapter, feel free to berate me over at Tumblr for updating so slowly. Also if i've spelled anything (wrong) it's because I'm British and we spell stuff differently. Anyways, enjoy.

And oh, In this AU, Finchel aren't getting married. I'm allowed to mess with stuff, it's my story.

By the way, this is what I imagined Sebastian's house to be (it's in Westerville too):

w w w homes dot com listing/photo/173844926/5097_Hoover_Gate_Ln_WESTERVILLE_OH_43082 (take out the spaces and stuff)

Disclaimer: Blah blah, Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy. I own nothing.

….

One Week. That's all it took for Blaine to go from perfect boyfriend to total stranger. He wouldn't sit next to Kurt at lunch, or during the one class they shared together (AP French, he was a year ahead because they studied it at Dalton). He barely ever even glanced in Kurt's direction, and if he did, it was with a look of utter disdain that it made every bone in the slim boy's body shudder. Kurt was faced with literally hundreds of questions from his fellow glee-clubbers – apart from Mercedes and Rachel, who he had told everything, and Finn, because he happened to have overheard the events between the two of them the week before. The interrogations had been spurred on even more by Blaine's rather spirited version of Christina Perri's _Jar of Hearts_ in glee club Thursday, which involved changing a few lyrics (which Kurt won't repeat), making his week go from bad to worse.

The only saving grace he had were his two best friends – Rachel and Mercedes had been godsends, they had turned up at his doorstep Monday morning, forced him to get ready for school, and then bribed him all week with boxsets of 'The Bachelorette' and a new Prada scarf – His brother, as much as he could be, and Sebastian.

Sebastian had shown a completely different side of himself that week, bringing him coffee after school one day, which had earned a few glares from Blaine, Mike and surprisingly, Tina too. Obviously they had been told Blaine's side of the story and took it for what it was – not bothering to care about listening to both sides. But back to Sebastian. Over the course of the week, Kurt had learned that his favourite colour was aubergine, his favourite movie was Die Hard 3 (at which he had spent ten minutes detailing why it was the best of the 4 Die Hard films), He had seen _Chicago _live on Broadway twice with his sister – who was called Charlotte – and he loved s'mores more than anything on the planet. He'd also found out that when Sebastian was twelve, he had braces, and that during his first kiss (with a girl) at thirteen, she'd gotten her lip stuck in his teeth, which made Kurt laugh so hard he'd though his spleen was about to fall out.

_Countdown to valentines – four days_

On Saturday morning, Kurt woke up to a text that simply read:

_The Lima Bean. 11am. Don't be late. – S_

So, after much deliberation, he decided to dress simply, but stylishly, (every day was an opportunity for fashion), deciding on a light blue Calvin Klein button up, with dark jeans, a grey scarf, and black Doc Martens, and made his way over to The Lima Bean.

Upon arrival, Kurt saw that Sebastian was already seated at a table in the corner, (the one with the comfy chairs) with his coffee waiting for him. "Non-fat Mocha?" He asked, handing the cup to Kurt with a grin. He'd learned a few days before – after bringing Kurt the wrong coffee – that he always ordered the same thing: a grande, non-fat mocha with a shot of cinnamon. Laughing, he accepted the cup, and sat down opposite Sebastian. "You know, I feel like you live here or something. Seriously, you're always here."

"I come for the view, mostly," Was the retort that came from the Warbler, as he fixed his gaze on the slim boy sat across from him, making him blush furiously.

They sank into easy conversation, as if they had known each other for years, when in reality, it had only been a matter of a few weeks since they had been talking. After about twenty minutes, Kurt noted that the taller boy, usually calm and composed, seemed to be nervous, and kept fiddling with the lid of his coffee cup. Sensing Sebastian's unease, Kurt looked at him with a questioning expression, but before he could say anything, the other boy opened his mouth to speak.

"Don't make any plans for Wednesday, okay." He rushed out, while he still had the courage.

"Wednesday?" Kurt asked, confused as to why Sebastian would have something planned for them on Wedne-

Oh.

Valentine's Day.

He watched as the Warbler bit his lip, looking up at him with a shy smile, and the most hopeful expression he had ever seen. It was endearing, innocent even, and made Sebastian look positively radiant.

"I mean, I know it's Valentine's, but it's not like a date or anything". A pause. "Okay, it's a date." Sebastian hurried out, almost inaudibly, suddenly fixated with the laces of his shoes. "You don't have to say yes, if you've got something planned already I totally –"

"Yes."

"What?"

Kurt swallowed thickly, carefully placing his hand on top Sebastian's over the table. "I said okay. It's a date. What are we doing?" He queried, noticing the bright smile that had appeared on the taller boy's face, his eyes twinkling with joy. And _damn _if Kurt wouldn't do just about _anything _to keep that look on Sebastian's face for as long as he could. "I um… It's a surprise," the other boy beamed, slipping his fingers through Kurt's so their hands were intertwined.

"I can't wait," Kurt replied, leaning over the table with a smile – A secret smile, meant just for the two of them, only ever just for them – "I'll get us some more coffee."

When Kurt returned to their table, Sebastian couldn't help staring at the way his scarf was looped around his long, pale neck, just waiting for him to kiss and lick and mark and _mine, forever._ "Did I tell you that you look beautiful today?" He asked, seemingly more confident now than five minutes ago.

"No, you didn't", Kurt smiled, that secret smile again, and with that they settled back into conversation. They talked about school, their friends and how the Warblers were going to smash New Directions to pieces at regionals ("_No, they're not!")_. The couple were beginning to wonder whether their day could possibly get any better than this.

The answer, it seemed, was a resounding no as a certain Blaine Anderson, closely tailed by Trent and Thad entered the coffee shop. Kurt found Blaine's gaze fixed on their table, a look of utter contempt in his eyes. _If looks could kill,_ he thought warily, as he hadn't spoken to Blaine properly since he'd stormed out of his house the week before. Sebastian's immediate response was to thread his fingers through Kurt's again, with an expression that said _its okay, you're okay, he can't touch you. _It was as if he knew how Kurt was feeling even before he knew it himself. As they tried to start up conversation again, they were interrupted by Blaine, a sneer on his face to match the bitterness in his voice. "Well, what a _lovely _couple we have here. Cosying up nicely, aren't we. I see it took you no time at all to jump in his bed, Kurt. God knows Seb here has low standards, he's basically the whore of Dalton."

This startled Kurt a little, as he didn't expect Blaine be so – well – _mean._ He knew that he and Blaine had ended badly, to say the least, but he certainly didn't think _this _would happen. Lost in his thoughts, he vaguely registered Sebastian politely asking Blaine to leave, and the other boy responding with a bitchy comment. What really shocked the slim boy back to reality though, was Blaine's fist landing square in the jaw of his soulmate.

_And he felt it._

His hand immediately flew to his face, as if it were Kurt that had been punched, and not Sebastian. His skin positively _burned _with pain, not just physical pain, but mental pain, a feeling that he _knew _Sebastian was hurting. Would it always be like this?

He stared, frozen in place as the manager of the Lima Bean came over and escorted Blaine off the premises, as this was (as Kurt and Sebastian both knew), an establishment with a zero-tolerance policy for violence. As soon as he had regained the sense to move, he literally _fell _into Sebastian's arms, clinging on for dear life, in a move that knocked the air out of both of their lungs. The pain that Kurt had felt when Sebastian had been hurt, it had made him feel sick to his stomach, and he _never _wanted to feel it again. Ever. All the Warbler could do in return was let Kurt sink into his arms, and just feel how he fit there perfectly, his arms squeezing a little too tight, his face nestled into the crook of the taller boy's neck.

After a short while – though neither of the boys could tell you how long it had been – their embrace was interrupted by a loud cough from the manager of the coffee shop. She smiled knowingly, and Kurt's face automatically flushed bright pink in embarrassment, looking at the ground.

_I wonder how far that blush goes down, _thought Sebastian. _I wonder what he looks like when he – _

"I'm sorry for how that guy acted. I'm assuming you two know him?" the manager asked, her face inquisitive. At the boy's expressions, she knew not to pry any further, instead turning to pick two cups of coffee from the table next to her. "On the house. As an apology for him. I insist." She said with a smile. "You two have been here all morning. So a Caramel latte with an extra shot for – "

"Sebastian." The Warbler proffered.

"Right, Sebastian." She handed him the cup. "And a non-fat mocha with a shot of cinnamon for you, uh – "

"Kurt."

"Kurt," she repeated with a grin. "Enjoy the coffee, boys!"

The two of them sat back down at their table; they had planned to leave soon before Blaine had interrupted, but who was to waste good coffee, right?

_Countdown to valentines – three days_

The next morning, Kurt woke up, feeling better than he'd felt in a while. He was giddy with emotions, that he had an actual date with his actual soulmate in just three days and – _OH MY GOD. I HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR._

An S.O.S. SHOPPING EMERGENCY! text was sent out to Rachel and Mercedes, and a few hours later, the three friends were in the mall, searching for the perfect outfit. After a few hours (In which Kurt had purchased three scarves, a new pair of boots, and the most skin-tight, figure hugging jeans he could find), Mercedes suggested they stop for coffee. They went to the mall's Starbuck's – it was no Lima Bean, but it would have to do – and Kurt treated the two girls to the frozen latte's they loved so much, as a thank-you for trawling around all the stores with him. They were chatting amicably, when Kurt had brought up the events of the Lima Bean the previous day. Rachel was utterly _astounded _that her duet-partner would ever act in that way, while Mercedes mumbled something about cutting into her drink.

"I mean, when Blaine hit him, I felt it too. Is that normal?" Kurt was confused, he'd never heard of soulmates feeling physical pain when the other was hurting. Emotional pain, yes. Soulmates generally knew when the other had been hurt, they felt it in their very being, through their bond. When one was happy, you usually found the other mirrored their emotions, and vice-versa when they were nervous, worried, depressed etc.

"It's normal to feel each other's emotions, Kurt. That's what being a soulmate means," Rachel proffered helpfully.

"No, like physical pain. It was as if Blaine had hit me himself."

This was met by confused looks from both girls, as they had never heard of that happening before. They looked at Kurt, then to each other, then back to Kurt, as if he were a puzzle they had to figure out, but they were missing a piece. Neither girls had any idea what this meant about Kurt and Sebastian; it had never happened to them - Finn hadn't felt physical pain when he broke Rachel's nose last year, _well until she stomped on his foot in her heels_ -

"Maybe you two just have a stronger bond than us," Mercedes suggested, albeit still slightly puzzled with the situation. "Speaking of Sebastian, where's he taking you on your date, White Boy?"

Kurt sighed heavily into his coffee. "He won't tell me, he says it's a surprise. All I got was 'Dress Nice' _what does that even mean? _Doesn't he know I live for clothes? How am I even supposed to – Ugh!" He grumbled. "I have no idea what to wear."

"Looks like somebody's nervous," Rachel teased, with a sly smile.

"Can we just change the topic please, ladies?" Kurt insisted, and the three friends sank into a conversation about glee club, and college. Rachel and Kurt were still waiting to hear back from NYADA, and Mercedes hoped to get in to UCLA, studying music. They drained their coffees, and went back to finding something to wear for Valentine's. Kurt had managed to find a shirt to go with his new jeans – a deep forest green, that accentuated his figure, dark material contrasting against his pale skin – and he'd made Mercedes buy a fuchsia dress that looked _fantastic _on her. Overall, the shopping trip was a success, Kurt thought.

_Countdown to valentines – two days_

On Monday morning at school, Kurt received a Valentine's card from his 'Secret Admirer' in his locker. Assuming it was from Sebastian, who had found a way to get it to McKinley, he continued through the day in a haze, feeling that, no matter what, this was his first Valentine's Day with someone who mattered, and he would make the most of it. Upon reading the card out to the glee club at lunch, (minus Tina, Mike and Blaine, who were three tables over, glaring at him) he was met with 'Aww's' from the girls, and some scepticism from Artie, who pointed out that the card was from his secret admirer. Ignoring his comment, Kurt continued swooning over the card when they were interrupted by a gorilla – yes, a gorilla – walking over to their table. It wasn't a _real _gorilla, of course, but a Valentine's gorilla-gram, holding a message for Kurt. It, again, was from his 'Secret Admirer' instructing him to meet at Breadstix tomorrow at 5:30. It came with an adorable cuddly monkey, which later that night, the slim boy placed on his dresser before he went to bed.

He couldn't wait for Valentine's Day.

_Countdown to valentines – one day_

All day long, Kurt Hummel had been in an excellent mood. He had let his dad have bacon for breakfast, actually paid attention in his French class (he didn't actually need to, he was already fluent), and even helped Puckerman with his math test. When asked what was making him act this way, he replied with a very vague, "Oh, you know, stuff. It's just a beautiful day, don't you think?"

His 'Secret Admirer' seemed to be happy also, as he found a little note stuffed in his locker, that simply read:

_Can't wait for tonight. Don't forget, 5.30._

Kurt swooned inwardly, and thought about how lucky he was. Breadstix tonight, and then tomorrow was their big, secret Valentine's Day date. He could call it a date, right? Sebastian had said it was a date. Maybe Kurt could get him to spill what they were doing tomorrow when he saw him later. He spent the rest of the school day lost in his thoughts, wondering what would happen later on.

As luck would have it, Kurt got to Breadstix first that evening. He wandered around the establishment, looking for a glimpse of the tall boy that was his soulmate. No glistening green eyes, no slim, athletic figure, no perfectly coiffed hair. He guessed he would just have to wait, settling down at a table when a waitress came over and directed him to a tall figure in – yes, a gorilla suit. It was the same gorilla that had sent him the first message and his cuddly monkey (_which he hadn't tucked in his bed the night before, no not at all)_. The gorilla offered him a box of chocolates, which had a note pinned to it.

_Dear Kurt, happy Valentine's Day. I think I love you._

Wait. What was that last part?

_Love._

It was too soon to be talking about _love._ They hadn't even been on a date yet. Granted, they'd had coffee a few times, and yes, they were soulmates, but love wasn't a part of that yet, was it? They barely knew each other.

Kurt looked up, a hint of confusion in his eyes. "Wait, isn't it a bit too soon to be talking about this? You can't possibly love me yet, we haven't even been out."

As the gorilla went to take off his mask, the slim fashionista found that it was _not_ in fact Sebastian underneath the mask.

It was Dave Karofsky.

After a long conversation about what had happened in the past, and what Dave was going through within himself - finally accepting himself for who he was – they'd decided to remain friends. Kurt had told him all about Sebastian and assured him it may not be him, but somewhere out there there was a great guy, a great _soulmate_ for him too. They left on amicable terms, and when Kurt got home that night, he wondered how he ever thought Sebastian was sending him those letters. He heard his phone go off that night as he was going to bed, with a text alert.

**New Message**

From: **Sebastian** (9:45)

_Meet me at my house tomorrow. 6pm. I'll text you the address tomorrow._

_Sweet dreams, Kurt. – S_

Kurt smiled – a true genuine smile that spread happiness the whole way through his body, down to the tips of his toes. _He had a date with his soulmate tomorrow._

The thought stayed with him as he curled up in bed, falling asleep quickly.

_Valentines Day._

Kurt woke up the same way he fell asleep – happy. He made it through the school day quite easily, time flying by, and before he knew it, he was on the way to Sebastian's house. Pulling up in the driveway, he stared at the house, _well more like mansion,_ he thought, he knew the other boy's family were well off – his father was a high salary clinical negligence lawyer – but he never would have expected _this._

The slim boy made his way up the path and rang the doorbell. "_Why am I so nervous",_ he murmured quietly as he waited for Sebastian to open the door. When he did, Kurt was positively blown away. Sebastian was wearing slim cut black jeans, a grey v-neck t shirt, and a charcoal cotton blazer that stopped just below his elbows. He looked stunning. But more than that, he was wearing glasses. _Glasses._ Kurt wasn't aware that he had a thing for glasses up until now. All he could possibly find to say was "Wow. Hi."

Sebastian, wearing that shy little smile that Kurt had seen far too few times for his liking, bit his lip softly, eyes raking over Kurt's body before responding, breathing out a "Hi, um come in. Everything's ready."

He gripped Kurt's hand, leading him through the house and pointing out various things on the way, and if Kurt thought the outside of Sebastian's house was beautiful, it was nothing compared to the inside. Luxurious furniture, the very picture of something you'd see in a movie, and – was that a Gustav Klimt canvas on the wall? He allowed the other boy to lead him through the kitchen, their fingers slotted together comfortably, when they came to a stop at the back door.

"Kicking me out already?" Kurt joked nervously, as Sebastian unlaced their fingers to fumble with the key to the door, almost dropping it. The slim boy smiled softly, glad to see he wasn't the only one feeling nervous about their date.

"Never."

Kurt gasped audibly at the sight of what Sebastian had prepared for them. Outside on the patio, lit by candlelight and the lamp that the Smythe's had in the garden, was a large blanket with multiple oversized cushions, filled with a beautiful picnic for the two of them. Sebastian scratched his collarbone nervously, waiting for some sort of reaction from Kurt, who seemed incapable of words.

"I mean, it's not much really, I'm not the best cook so I had to get Marguerite from next door to help me out, she did most of the coo- "

He was cut off with a gentle kiss from Kurt, who seemed to have regained some function on speech as he spoke softly, a look of awe in his eyes for the boy before him.

"It's perfect. Perfect." He whispered, pressing his forehead to Sebastian's as he stared into the emerald green depths of his eyes, which had glazed over. Sebastian led him to the blanket, and they sat opposite each other. For a moment they both just sat staring at each other under the warm glow of the candles, unable to believe that this was actually happening. Then, Sebastian's stomach grumbled loudly, echoing over the silence of the garden and effectively ruining the moment, seeing the amused look on the other boy's face, he smiled guiltily, simply replying with, "What? I'm hungry." Kurt giggled, a laugh clear and pure, and they started to enjoy the picnic that Sebastian had prepared.

About an hour later, and quite a lot of food, _'Seriously Bas, how much do you think I can eat?' _they'd found quite a lot out about each other. They'd talked about their families, friends, school, _everything._ Kurt had even told him about Dave's gorilla-gram, with him suggesting that maybe they try to set him up with one of the Warbler's – there were a few attractive, gay guys at Dalton that might be , Kurt was explaining about how he planned to go to New York for college.

"I've applied for NYADA, like I said, but if that doesn't work out, I'm applying to NYU and Parsons for a Fashion Design course. I love fashion, and art, so I can really see that as something I would love to do." He explained, keeping the other boy captivated with every word he spoke. In return, Sebastian told him about how he wanted to be a doctor. He was going to Columbia, not Yale like his father wanted, and then he was going to medical school to be a Paediatrician.

It gets chilly not long after, and Sebastian got up to fetch a blanket for them, returning with it, and grabbing two small bowls from the picnic basket.

"If it helps, I actually made dessert myself," he stated proudly, grinning. Kurt took one look in the bowl he was offered, and burst out laughing. "Sebastian, this is green Jell-O," he gasped out, his lungs trying to keep in enough air to speak.

The Warbler flashed an innocent grin at Kurt, shrugging his shoulders. For a split second, his face fell into an entirely serious expression, before he started laughing along with the other boy, and soon they were both gasping for air. They shared a smile – _their secret smile –_ and then, before he knew it, they were kissing.

It was tentative, gentle at first; then deepening as Kurt slipped his tongue into the taller boy's mouth, Sebastian having to try his best to stifle a soft moan at the action. It felt like their first kiss; first _real_ kiss anyway, as Kurt tangled his fingers into the other boy's hair, Sebastian's arms curling around his waist in response. Pulling away gently when both boys needed to breathe, they just held each other for a while, cuddled up in the blanket Sebastian had fetched. It feels safe, curled up in his soulmate's arms, Kurt thought, It feels like right where I'm meant to be.

_It feels like love._


	8. Chapter 8 - Little Talks

Maybe We Could Find New Ways to Fall Apart

Chapter Eight - Little Talks

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Okay it's been absolutely ages since I've updated and I apologise profusely. You can look forward to more regular updates coming your way (I can't say it'll be every week but I'll try, dearies.) Also a huuuuuuge thank you to Ruthie for being my new beta!

Just a short chapter with this, but I felt it was needed for the story (we'll get more Sebastian backstory soon yay!) Also I know nothing about the American school system and college applications apart from what I've seen on tv, so I'm winging it. Sorry if it's all completely wrong.

Anyway, on with the chapter. Please read and review; I'll love you forever.

* * *

"It was perfect, 'Cedes, just perfect!" Kurt gushed over coffee the following morning before school. "He made a beautiful picnic and there was cheesecake – and you _know _how I feel about my cheesecake – and then when it got colder we snuggled underneath a blanket, and it was –" - he paused, searching for the right word - "- Wonderful. He's wonderful. And he's _mine_."

Mercedes just grinned into her latte, thinking of her own date with Sam. While less grand a gesture (they went to the drive-in movie theatre two towns over and well, _didn't _watch the movie), it was still time spent with her soulmate, and that time was precious indeed. The two friends made quick work of their coffees, and hopped into Kurt's car to make their way to school, Kurt counting down the hours until he could see Sebastian again.

Kurt had managed the drive to school quite quickly, despite the traffic – and Mercedes' questioning about him and Sebastian. He had just reached his locker, retrieving his French book for first period, when a squealing and crying Rachel Berry hurtled down the corridor towards him, dodging people left and right and almost running straight into the old history teacher, Mr Matthews, all the while waving a large piece of paper in the air. "I, _oh my god Kurt_, I just – I can't _believe_ it!" She panted, still half sobbing. "_I'm a finalist!" _And with that, she flung her arms around Kurt in a too-tight hug, almost choking him and getting tear stains over his (new) Givenchy shirt that he'd managed to find for an absolute bargain on eBay.

As she finally let go of his shirt (now ruined, _thanks Rachel_), the small brunette gave Kurt an expectant look, one that asked _'okay, now how about you?'_ He just shook his head silently, saying, "I haven't got my letter yet Rachel, but congratulations. If anyone deserves to get in, it's you." She gave her friend a reassuring smile and linked his arm, dragging him along to French class, all the while jabbering on about NYADA and "I'm sure your acceptance is at home, just waiting for you to open. I can't go to New York without my best gay."

School went by without a hitch until 4th period; he hadn't even crossed paths with Blaine – who was still bitter, and had turned a few people - namely most of the Warblers - against him and Sebastian. He had just settled into his English Lit class, his essay on The Great Gatsby coming along nicely, when an announcement came over the PA that he should come to the auditorium immediately. Kurt's mind automatically went to the worst – as the last time he was called out of class, his father was lying comatose in a hospital bed.

When he got to the auditorium, Kurt's eyes were drawn immediately to his father in relief, who was standing nervously next to the stage, a large envelope clutched in his large hands. He let out a breath he wasn't even aware he was holding, with a gasp of "Dad, _what are you doing here!?_" Burt just held out the envelope to his son, Kurt knowing exactly what it was at first glance, the NYADA logo standing proudly against the white of the paper. Both Hummel men shared a nervous glance as Kurt opened the letter slowly with shaky hands.

_Dear Mr Hummel,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been called back for a further audition as a finalist for our 2012-2013 academic year…_

He was a finalist. _Kurt Hummel was a NYADA finalist._

Kurt couldn't help the bright smile that broke out whilst he read the words written for a second time, his father hugging him tightly as he regaled the news. Kurt lost count of the amount of times the word 'proud' was used in the next five minutes, the large grin never leaving his – or his father's – face. Needless to say, he got straight on the phone to tell Sebastian and Rachel the good news.

—-

After school that day, Kurt was in the middle of compiling his 'possible audition songs' list (with a maybe to 'Music of the Night' from Phantom of the Opera, and a _no, absolutely not _to anything from Cats), when he was distracted by a soft knock at the door, and a strange feeling of dread. _Weird, _he thought, as he made the short trip to the front door. Opening the door quickly, he was greeted by the sight of a very nervous Sebastian, who was rocking back and forth on his toes, emerald eyes clouded over.

"Hey, Seb what's the-" was all Kurt could get out before an envelope (not dissimilar to his NYADA letter) was thrust at him with a shaky hand and an even shakier, "Please, I can't open it, will you just?" Sebastian gestured to the letter in Kurt's hand as he was ushered inside and guided to a seat on the sofa. Kurt glanced down at the return address on the envelope where COLUMBIA UNIVERSITY ADMISSIONS was stamped on in large, bold letters. He cautiously looked at the letter for a few seconds before meeting Sebastian's eyes, questioning, with a look that said '_Are you sure you want me to do this?' _Sebastian simply nodded quickly, staring at Kurt with pure terror on his face, suddenly gripping the other boy's hand in a vice-like hold.

"Sebastian, I'm really going to need both of my hands intact for this," Kurt spoke out, laughing softly. The Warbler bit his lip and let go of Kurt's hand, fingers sliding slowly against his palm and cheeks tinged pink with a slight blush. _God, he's so adorable when he's nervous._ As Sebastian let go, Kurt opened the envelope with delicate hands, taking great care not to rip or tear the paper in any way. All the other boy could do was watch as Kurt's eyes skimmed the letter, not giving anything away until a giant beam broke out across his face.

"You got in!" Kurt squealed excitedly as he hugged his soulmate as tight as he possibly could, waving the letter around in the air with glee. "You got in!"

Sebastian felt like a freight train had just hit him full on in the chest. _He'd gotten in to Columbia, his dream college._ _He could become a doctor, just like he'd always wanted. _It was the biggest 'fuck you' to his father and he absolutely _loved it_. All he could do was hug Kurt back firmly, letting out quick sobs into his shoulder as relief rolled off of him in waves. Kurt felt the taller boy's stress melt away as he held him close, not even caring about the tear marks that were sure to stain his Paul Smith shirt (_that was two shirts cried on in one day_). All he could think about was the pure joy that Sebastian was radiating, and the overwhelming pride that he felt for his soulmate at that moment in time.

After a while (or was it merely minutes?) of the two boys simply holding each other on the sofa in the Hummel's living room, they were interrupted by the sound of the X-Box blaring from upstairs. _Great,_ Kurt thought. _Finn's home. _Apparently the giant of a boy had managed to make it into the house and up the stairs without him and Sebastian even noticing, simply content to stay wrapped up in each other for as long as they could. They broke apart slowly and Kurt turned on the TV, flipping through channels until he got to the Project Runway marathon on Oxygen, Sebastian grinning quietly at Kurt's choice of TV show. Both boys sat comfortably for a few minutes, listening to the contestants argue over Cerulean vs. Duck Egg blue, until Sebastian finally spoke.

"I just – thank you for opening that letter for me, you have _no _idea how much I was dreading what was inside. It's my whole future, Kurt – I just didn't want to be a disappointment, _not again." _The tall boy bit his lip nervously, waiting for Kurt to respond, which he did immediately by wrapping his arms around Sebastian's waist and holding him for the second time that day; just breathing in the intoxicating scent of his cologne – sandalwood, cinnamon, and just a hint of _boy _that smelled _so _amazing to Kurt.

"You should be _so_ proud of yourself Bas, because you're not a disappointment, especially not to me. You got into freakin' Columbia University - that's an Ivy League school, and one of the best schools for medicine in the world, let alone the country. I'm so proud of you right now," Kurt whispered to Sebastian, lips occasionally touching the shell of his ear, giving the boy in question shivers right up his spine. As he pulled back to look at his soulmate, Sebastian's face suddenly fell, as he burst into tears, but not of relief this time.

"Kurt," He choked out. "Kurt. God, it's been so long since anyone said that to me - that they were proud of me. I - thank you, so, so much for that." He paused, trying to find the right words as he stared into Kurt's eyes, icy blue and oh, so caring and patient and sweet and kind and -

_I love you,_ is what he wanted to say.

"Just, thank you, Kurt. You're amazing," is what he said instead.


End file.
